Smoking Kills
by DarknessintheCorners
Summary: Um. Pretty much a PWP! Will was smoking due to stress and Ironhide finds a new way to de-stress him. 8D HEAVY SLASH WARNING. DO NOT LIKE. DO NOT READ!


_**This was born after a night of no sleeping and ridiculous amounts of smoking. Also, because I don't write nearly as much as I should, this is going to be slash. SO, if you don't like, you don't have to read. You can leave. You see the little back arrow in the corner there, just click it and it'll take you away from this 'Nasty' place. **_

_**Disclaimer: Yup. Everything you will read is BLATANTLY real. Because Robots do exist and their holoforms do have the capability of finding Love with fleshlings. ¬_¬' (in other words. I do not own. I write things I merely wish Michael Bay would make them do this in the movies) This was Beta'd by the Beautiful CarrieChaos~ Check her shit. She's an AWESOME writer. 8D  
**_

_**SO, now we got that out of the way. ON WITH FIC!**_

Will was sitting out on the deck of his newly bought house. The Autobots had just won the millenia long war with the Decepticons and the American government had just allowed them permanant asylum on planet earth. He had decided, that becuase of the relationship he had struck up with Ironhide, that the weapons specialist could live with him seeing as how his wife and daughter were killed by Starscream.

That was 3 months ago, and now... he had discovered at much how of a bad idea it was. When ironhide had first moved here, he introduced the prospect of having his holoform about. Will loved it at first becuase he could actually have some company. But as soon as he had seen the Autobot naked he had to stop himself there and then from jumping on him. Will let out a sigh, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, he lifted one to his mouth and lit it, taking a deep drag, feeling his lungs fill with the nicotine, exhaled the smoke and let his head rest against the back of the chair he was sitting on.

"Smoking is bad fer you, y'know" Will jumped at the voice behind him. He hadn't known ironhide was there until he had spoke.

"Yeah well... I needed a cigarette." Will said matter-of-factly. Ironhide scoffed.

"You do know that smoking causes all sorts of disease that apparently is fatal to humans. Such as Lung and Throat cancer?" He said clearly finding that out from the internet. Will laughed.

"All sorts of things can cause cancer 'Hide. It's not just smoking" Will grinned. The thought of the Big Bad Alien Robot wanting him to quit smoking was a funny prospect.

"Well... What if I don't want you to die from those things?" Ironhide came up to him and put his arms around his neck from behind. "You are my human after all." Will shivered from the touch, and moved his head so it was resting on the 'Bots arm and brought his free hand to hold on to the arm his head was resting on. He took a drag of his cigarette and exhaled.

"I appreciate your concern 'Hide. But, it's not a permanent thing. I'm just... Stressed" Will finished lamely.

"Well... my research shows there are several ways for a human to become De-stressed. A massage is one. Now I'm no expert but I do have some experience." Ironhide moved his hands to the major's neck and shoulders and started to work the tense muscles there. Will moaned slightly as the hands worked there magic.

"You seem to enjoying this." Ironhide stated. Will 'Hmm'd in agreement.

"Well, you're good at giving massages 'Hide." Will leant back into Ironhide's touch. Ironhide moved to press his lips to Will's neck and nibbled on the soft spot there. He continued to kiss closer up the Major's neck and kissed his lips. Will moved closer still and moaned.

"Should we move this to a more appropriate location? You seem to be getting excited" Will laughed at Ironhide's social awkwardness. He got up and pulled Ironhide into the bedroom.

Ironhide pushed the man onto the bed and laid on top of him. He kissed Will once again.

"Please, Ironhide. I need this." Ironhide grinned at Will's pleading. He lifted the man's top over his head and threw it across the room then he moved his head to kiss along Will's stomach. He moved down and licked his navel. Ironhide started rubbing Will through the material of his jeans. Will let out a gasp.

"Ironhide. Stop teasing... Fuck me already!" Will groaned, earning a chuckle out of Ironhide. He Pulled off Will's trousers and boxers and moved his mouth over wills cock and sucked the head slightly, making Will gasp and writhe in the process. Ironhide put all of will in his mouth sucking harder making the major moan in ecstasy. He let go off Will earning an annoyed moan from him. Ironhide chuckled again and lifted wills legs over his shoulders.

"You sure you want this Will?" He asked, removing his clothes (magically of course).

"Yess. Just get on with it" Will groaned. Ironhide slicked his fingers in lube and inserted one into the major's hole, earning a hiss of pain from Will.

"Are you okay?" Ironhide asked, already hard himself.

"Yes. Stop asking!" Will ground out. Ironhide started pumping his finger in and out, then without stopping he inserted a second and third making Will cry in pain. "Jesus, Ironhide you coulda warned me"

"Well... everytime I asked something, you got all pissy. This is meant to de-stress you. Not make you more stressed" Ironhide said, scissoring the major more.

"Ugh. Just...Fuck me!" Will moaned writhing beneath Ironhide, who had that smirk back on his face. Ironhide pulled out his fingers and then inserted his dick into Will's arse. Pushing in slowly until he was fully inserted. He stopped, letting the major adjust to his size. Will was panting. He ground his hips down trying to get more of Ironhide. The weapons specialist pulled out and then thrust back in again. He started getting faster and faster which made Will get loader and louder. Before long, Will was spilling out onto His and Ironhide's stomach's, making his muscles contract around Ironhide who came inside Will with a loud shout. Ironhide pulled out of Will and laid beside him, putting an arm around his Major.

"Are you okay, Will?" Ironhide asked, pulling Will to rest on his chest.

"Mmm, Ironhide... That was great" Will murmured sleepily. "Lets do it again sometime soon" Will snuggled into the older man's chest and closed his eyes. Ironhide pulled the covers over him and kissed the top of Will's head, nuzzling him slightly. Will hummed happily, mumbling something incoherent to Ironhide.

"What did you say Will?" Ironhide said, hugging Will tighter. Will lifted his head.

"I said, I love you Ironhide" Will said putting his head back On the holoform's chest and snuggled back down then fell asleep. Ironhide froze slightly then relaxed.

"I love you too Will" Ironhide mumbled, hugging Will tighter still and falling into the most peaceful sleep he had ever had.

**FINSIHED! God that was hard. First fully fledged sex scene. ¬_¬'**

**Click the box and leave me a present. I'll give you cookies!**

**Much love**

**xxDarknessxx**


End file.
